Voskië
thumb|Kaart van VoskiëDe Republiek der Vosken en Gurden is een land in Zuid-Europa dat grenst aan Italië, Albanië en Griekenland en geconcentreerd ligt rondom een ietwat smalle, maar diepe waterpassage die de Adriatische Zee en de Middellandse Zee met elkaar verbindt. In het verleden behoorde het land tot andere mogendheden, met name het Koninkrijk der Beide Siciliën en daarna het koninkrijk Italië enerzijds (het eigenlijke Voskië) en het Ottomaanse Rijk anderzijds (Gurdië), totdat het in 1946 een onafhankelijk koninkrijk werd. Een kortstondig militair bewind van 1993 tot 1996 maakte een eind aan de monarchie, waarna het land een republiek werd. Sinds 23 juli 2013 is Voskië lid van de AGL, nadat het daarvoor sinds 8 juli 2012 geassocieerd lid was. Officiële naam: Dēmukraciā Voşkoded kē Karzgoded (Voskisch), Republika a Vuşţu đi a Gyrdau (Gurdisch), La Republica dals Vuostgs e dals Gurdais (Roemantsj) Inwonertal: 2.398.584 (1-1-2018) Staatsvorm: parlementaire republiek Nationale feestdagen: 1 juni (onafhankelijkheid 1946) Bevolking Op 1 januari 2018 had Voskië een geschatte 2.398.584 inwoners. 57% van hen beschouwen zich als Voskiërs, 33% als Gurdiërs en 6% als Roemantsj. 4% heeft andere nationaliteiten zoals Italiaans, Grieks of Albanees. 31% van de bevolking is Rooms-Katholiek, 33% Grieks-Orthodox en 27% hangt de islam aan. In 2017 was de geschatte bevolkingsgroei 0,46%. De levensverwachting is 73,3 jaar voor mannen en 77,4 voor vrouwen. Voskië heeft drie officiële talen: Voskisch, dat ook dienst doet als 's lands administratieve taal, Gurdisch en Roemantsj of ook wel Rhetoromaans. Het zijn alledrie Indo-Europese talen, maar van verschillende takken. Voskisch is het dichtst verwant aan het Grieks, maar de twee talen zijn onderling niet direct verstaanbaar. De Gurdiërs beschouwen hun taal als een onafhankelijke zustertaal van het Albanees, maar de meeste taalkundigen beschouwen het Gurdisch eerder als een dialect ervan. Het Roemantsj dat in Voskië wordt gesproken is een variant van de dialecten die in Zwitserland gesproken worden, maar het heeft enkele afwijkende eigenaardigheden. Het Voskische Roemantsj heeft geen geschreven standaardtaal (afgezien van enkele officiële staats- en regeringsteksten, zoals de officiële naam van het land). Andere talen die in Voskië gesproken worden, zijn Italiaans, Grieks, Albanees, Turks, Aroemeens en Venetische dialecten. Achternamen van buitenlandse herkomst wordt vaak een Voskisch uiterlijk gegeven om ze beter in de Voskische naamvalsverbuiging te laten passen. De vijf grootste steden zijn: Rāģidz (214.179), de hoofdstad Divis (214.057), Dzāvuniģis (194.872), Kvēvuste (165.216) en Turitg (139.588). Er zijn universiteiten in Turitg (gesticht in 1771), Kelvius (1824), Divis (1948) en Màjmal (1960). Bestuur Voskië is sinds 1996 een parlementaire republiek. Er is een president die eens in de vier jaar gekozen wordt, maar deze heeft in de praktijk een overwegend ceremoniële functie, hoewel hij of zij een rol speelt bij de regeringsvorming en het ondertekenen van wetten. De president is ook opperbevelhebber van het leger. De uitvoerende macht berust verder voor het grootste deel bij de minister-president en de regering. De wetgevende macht wordt gevormd door het parlement (Bōvēa/''Kuvendi''/''La Dieta'' in het Voskisch, het Gurdisch resp. het Roemantsj), dat 229 leden telt en eveneens om de vier jaar gekozen wordt. Het partijpolitieke landschap in Voskië is van oudsher tamelijk versnipperd en hoewel er slechts zelden vervroegde verkiezingen worden uitgeschreven, willen regeringscoalities tussen verkiezingen door nogal eens van samenstelling veranderen. Politieke partijen zijn bijvoorbeeld de K-ĢP (sociaaldemocraten), de PD (conservatieven/republikeinen), de V-ĢP (liberaaldemocraten), de MV (centrum-liberalen), de MS (monarchisten), de IP (Irtiazisten, conservatief), de KP (communisten), de PA (boerenpartij) en de SSA (socialistische boerenpartij). De hoofdstad van Voskië is Divis, dat zich in het Hoofdstedelijk District bevindt. Naast dit district zijn er drie regio's die ongeveer de taalgrenzen volgen en weer onderverdeeld zijn in in totaal zestien provincies. Presidenten: *Bautasars Kustādzas, sinds 2018 *Başkim Arhali, 2014 - 2018 *Ādrea Zaşpuzic-Ēzvavs, 2006 - 2014 *Umberto Scuolz, 1998 - 2006 *Timōģius Mirģiādis, 1996 - 1998 Regeringsleiders: *Luçia Apavia (V-ĢP), sinds 2013 *Başkim Arhali (PD), 2008 - 2013 tweede keer *Gian Parpan (V-ĢP), 2007 - 2008 *Başkim Arhali (PD), 2004 - 2007 eerste keer *Ģiōģius Krugvavs (K-ĢP), 2002 - 2004 *Pāvus Luva (IP), 2001 - 2002 *Ģiannis Irtiazus (ĢP), 2000 - 2001 tweede keer *Envars Bapiavs (K-ĢP), 1999 - 2000 *Ģiannis Irtiazus (ĢP), 1998 - 1999 eerste keer Huidige minister van Buitenlandse Zaken: *Hasan Aliçka (PRÌ), sinds 2014 Geografie en klimaat Hoogste berg: Arsēc (1877 m.) Grootste meer: Meer van Neði Langste rivier: Veçe Klimaat: mediterraans (Cs volgens Köppen) Gem. temperatuur in januari en juli: 5°C resp. 25°C Gem. hoeveelheid neerslag: 750 mm per jaar Economie BBP: $33,74 miljard ($14.065 per capita) Munteenheid: 1 Krisis = 40 Petis = €0,61 (1-1-2018) Inflatie: 3,7% (2017 est.) Werkloosheid: 8,1% (2017) Beroepsbevolking: landbouw (42,9%), industrie (25,1%), diensten (32%) Uitvoer: groente en fruit, wijn, zuivelproducten, kleding en textiel, metalen en asfalt Invoer: machines, chemicaliën, voedingsproducten Voornaamste handelspartners: Europese Unie, Turkije Voornaamste bedrijven: VosTelecom (telecommunicatie), PēvAr (kleding en tapijten), Ģenikē Bankā Rāģigoş (ĢBR, bankwezen), ... Toonaangevende kranten: The Voskian Times, Epēmèdza ek Voşģioş, Voşkiko Loģuzvĕ, Botimi i Màjmalse, Socialisti, Il Currier Quotidian Internationale organisaties Lid van: United Nations, Council of Europe, Mediterranean Union, WHO, FAO, ILO, OECD, IMF, World Bank, FICT, AGL e.a. Telecom Internetcode: .vo Landcode: VOS Tijd Tijdzone: GMT +1 Vlag en Volkslied frame|Vlag van Voskië Volkslied: tekstloze hymne 'Kūzā Metēz', 'Pàjsi i Nemyj', 'Il Noss Pajais' ('Ons Land'), muziek geschreven in 1947 door Rubertas Pudģavs (1894 - 1968) Categorie:Voskië Categorie:Europa Categorie:AGL-land